


Lullaby for the Lonely Soul

by Lilac Winters21 (Lilac_Winters21)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Winters21/pseuds/Lilac%20Winters21
Summary: Wanda Maximoff has loved and has lost in more ways than one throughout her entire life.  But rather than breaking her, the pain only makes her stronger.Wanda Maximoff tribute to Technicolor Beat by Oh Wonder.





	Lullaby for the Lonely Soul

Song: Technicolor Beat  
Artist: Oh Wonder


End file.
